


Can-Can

by kissing2cousins



Series: Awkward Boners [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom, Erections, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissing2cousins/pseuds/kissing2cousins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward boners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can-Can

*Teal'c is standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom after a shower, watching his pecs flexing in time to the 'can-can'*

*BOING!*

Teal'c: Indeed...*raises an eyebrow*


End file.
